In web-based printing production environments the production of different size prints for a single client can lead to complex and inefficient workflows. For example, printing production environments are generally configured such that different physical printers are used to produce prints of different sizes on separate webs of substrate. Each printing system typically has its own associated cutting equipment to separate each individual print from each web.
Collating a client's prints from multiple printers requires manual intervention or complex and expensive mechanical substrate handling systems.